bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkaku Madarame vs. Moe Shishigawara
|image = |conflict=Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Naruki City, Human World |result =Ikkaku Madarame is victorious |side1 =*3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame |side2 =*Moe Shishigawara |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hakuda |forces2 =*Fullbring (Jackpot Knuckle) *Hand-to-Hand Combat |casual1 =*Ikkaku is moderately injured. |casual2 =*Moe is moderately injured. }} is a fight between 11th Division 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fullbringer Moe Shishigawara. Prelude After Yukio Hans Vorarlberna explains the new powers of his Fullbring, he is stabbed in the back by Ikkaku, who tells Ichigo Kurosaki he is being too lax and should not hold back at this stage in the battle. As he says Ichigo should kill them properly, an attack, coming at him from behind, is parried by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who tells Ikkaku to keep his guard up. As Ikkaku apologizes, Moe attacks. As Ikkaku, dodging, asks his attacker who he is, Yukio uses his Fullbring to bring him and Moe into a chat room.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13-16 Battle Ikkaku and Shishigawara are placed inside a "chat room" which resembles a typical Japanese park. Punching several trees, which fall down, Moe tells Ikkaku, who is standing in the air, to come down and fight. Looking on, Ikkaku wonders how his opponent can knock down the trees when his punches are not so strong and he should not be able to break even a wooden sword with this kind of strength. Noting he has knocked down the trees with single blows, he wonders if the stage has been set in his opponent's favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 2-3 Attacked from behind with a punch to his left shoulder by Moe, Ikkaku crashes into the trees below. Gloating at how it dislocated his shoulder, Moe, stating it looks like luck was not on his side, expresses surprise when Ikkaku, unfazed by the blow, gets up and flexes the muscles in his arm to force it back into place. Mocking Moe, Ikkaku asks him if he is scared. Angrily denying this, Moe moves to attack the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 4-7 In a fit of rage, Moe begins smashing several trees in his attempt to hit Ikkaku. When he demands Ikkaku stop "flying", Ikkaku states he is not "flying", but "standing". When Moe does not understand, Ikkaku, coming down to the ground, reveals he thought he would not be satisfied if he did not defeat him until after discovering how his trick works, but it is too annoying. When he asks Moe if he wants to be spanked like a brat or beaten like a man, an enraged Moe, rushing at him, tells him he will beat him to a pulp like a man. As Ikkaku, liking his answer, prepares for battle, Shishigawara lands a clean punch against Hōzukimaru, causing the blade to break off.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, pages 8-9 As Moe lands another punch, Ikkaku, blocking with his hand, is sent flying backwards. Composing himself, Ikkaku notices the tendon in his finger snapped from the hit, but more importantly, Hōzukimaru broke. When Moe states he would be dead if he had hit his head, Ikkaku states he is right, so he must be lucky. Stating he must be dumb because he is the lucky one, Moe challenges him to come at him, for he is sure to win. Throwing down what is left of his broken Hōzukimaru, Ikkaku, stating he understands he is able to break stuff thanks to his luck, acknowledges weapons are therefore useless. Encouraged by Ikkaku wanting to fight barehanded, Moe tells the Shinigami to bring it on.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 10-12 As the two exchange multiple blows, Moe becomes increasingly confused as to why his power is not having an effect on Ikkaku at all. Noticing his punches are gradually causing less damage with each hit, Moe realizes using his Fullbring on the same target repeatedly lowers his luck. Noting his power seems to have stopped working, Ikkaku asks if he is tired already. Enraged, Moe attacks Ikkaku with a double punch to the chest, greatly injuring him, much to Moe's relief. Grabbing Moe by the head, Ikkaku hits him with a powerful headbutt, causing the Fullbringer to collapse. Ikkaku states his punches were powerful, but even when he was lucky enough to hit vital spots, the injuries he caused were shallow, but it is too bad he had him as an opponent. He notes Moe was a lucky guy, but he is the luckiest man in all of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, page 13-19 Aftermath Regaining consciousness, Moe, grabbing Ikkaku's leg, refuses to let the fight end. When Ikkaku tells Moe to not pointlessly throw away his life, Moe states he already gave his life to Shūkurō Tsukishima. Asking if Tsukishima is just as willing to die for Moe, who says it does not matter, Ikkaku, calling him a fool, says pointlessly throwing his life away for someone who does not respect him is the act of an attention-seeking brat. Saying he will strike Moe down with all his force if he tries to continue the fight, he asks Moe if he is sure Tsukishima is really worth dying for, prompting Moe to express doubt doubt.Bleach manga; Chapter 468, page 6-12 After lecturing Moe, Ikkaku heads off.Bleach manga; Chapter 473, page 6 References Navigation Category:Fights